


eyes on me

by MistyDeath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: Sweat mingled and breaths caught on each other’s lips as they were oft to do, but it hadn’t beenthis.





	eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: Prompt I - Harry and Draco have gotten caught.  
> Word Count/Parameters:263 - 736 words.

“I’m still having trouble processing this.”  
  
Words were something that had meaning. There were _things_ attached to words; a simple lilt of a vowel and suddenly emotions were running high and people’s feelings were getting hurt. It was only natural that Draco was feeling more than a little hurt.

“What do you mean?”  
  
Harry heard every syllable echo across the water behind them. Each one sounded as loud and cut across as quick as the waves crashing into the shoreline.

  
“Exactly what I said - or rather,” Harry rushed out, hands waving over Draco’s body in a manner that was _supposed_ to be placating, but Draco was taking as anything but, “I’m thinking on what I want to say. I don’t want you to misinterpret this.”

  
Draco’s eyes slowly lifted from where they’d been watching Harry’s hands do some frantic, shaking interpretive dance. “Then either,” he shifted some, straightening himself out on the weight of his elbows, “say what you mean, or,” Draco paused, jaw flexing. His bottom lip dropped in what used to be a ridiculously posh display of superiority, vowels drawn out and breath sharp, before sliding into that brilliantly dangerous smile that meant far more than words could put to justice, “show me.”

  
They’d had sex just the other night. It had been as quaint and commonplace as anything else they’d done together in the last four years. Sure, Harry and Draco had both enjoyed it. Sweat mingled and breaths caught on each other’s lips as they were oft to do, but it hadn’t been _this_. Harry was nervous. However natural it felt for Harry to press his body up into Draco’s, his lips were still shaking through each kiss they shared like it was the first time they dared test each other.

The fuck _knew_ what those words did to Harry. He knew; a million nights could pass, wars could start, and any challenge that dropped from Draco’s lips would be something Harry would rise to meet time and time again. So Harry did.  
  
Eventually, Draco felt Harry’s hands wander, fingers tensing and spreading across his back as they pressed against one another. Regardless of how heated and turned on they were, rain-slick clothes would be uncomfortable in minutes. If they weren’t on such a hard surface Draco would have Vanished both of their clothes in an instant, public spaces be damned.  
  
After a few minutes, as Draco expected, he heard a gasp come from behind Harry. He could feel Harry tense in his arms. “Pay them no mind, just,” Draco sucked in a breath as Harry rolled his hips up to him, “focus on me.” A scathing look shot towards the onlookers sent them scurrying away.

  
Who cared if someone saw; they’d proved themselves to one another in front of the world enough times. All that mattered in that moment was each other.


End file.
